The Hollow King
by RagingRaven187
Summary: Yu betrays the Investigation Team but sees the error of his ways and finds a way to redeem himself. T for violence.


"D-damn it… l-leader…why?" Yosuke asked as he knelt on the ground, blood spilling from the side of his mouth. The entire investigation team was in shock to find out that Adachi was the true culprit, and they were even more shocked to find out that their leader, the person that they had trusted to seek out the truth, acted as his accomplice. They were able to figure out on their own and track them down, but they were no match for their leader's pure strength and skill. His abilities to change between different Personas allowed him to exploit all of their weaknesses. The entire team laid on the ground of Magatsu Inaba, battered and bloodied. With their glasses broken they couldn't see a thing. The only things they saw were the figures of Adachi and Yu, both eyes glowing an eerie yellow.

They approached the team as Adachi began to speak, "Because he knows, just like me. Life sucks; it's boring and the best thing to do is to just let the world become enveloped in the fog." They now stood right in front of them; Adachi wielded a police issue revolver while Yu held a blood stained katana. "Now finish them off kid! Complete our goal and we will be the kings of the new world. Adachi looked at him expectantly as he held the katana up to Yosuke's neck, preparing to execute him; but he hesitated, his hands began to shake and sweat beat down his face. "No…" he finally spoke as he put down his blade. "What? WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NO'?! We've come so far! And if you're not willing to kill these filthy beings than I will! 6-shots… 6 brats. Good thing your bear friend left while he could. Now… which one of you wants to die first? Oh, I know… how about your little sweet heart?" Adachi pushed Yu back as he put his gun up to Yu's lover's forehead. "No…" Yu spoke again. "Will you quiet down kid? You don't want me to miss do 'ya. Hahahahahahahahaha!"

Yu's eyes have now returned to their former hazel selves. He spoke again, this time yelling it. "I SAID NO!" He finally snapped and plunged his sword through Adachi's chest. He fell to the ground, dropping his gun. Yu picked it up and then unloaded all six bullets into his back. He looked down to his friends and instantly regretted his decisions over the past couple of days. But he knew he could not return, after all he has done, he is not the same man. He's not the boy Nanako called her brother, he's not the nephew Dojima thought of as one of the family, he's not the man his girlfriend fell in love with, he's not the son his parents rose, and he's not the leader the Investigation team trusted. Not anymore.

"Go…" He spoke as he sheathed his sword, "Just go. I'm sorry…" He walked into the hollow forest of fog and heard nothing but the cries of his teammates calling his name and the screams of his lover begging for him to come back. He wanted to plug his ears but he didn't, he didn't deserve it. He watched as the shadows began to surround him, but they did not attack him. Instead they began to pile on top of each other, forming into some sort of throne. He understood what that meant, they thought of him as the king of this realm, and so he would be. He sat on the throne and called forth his most powerful Personas. He commanded each of them to different tasks. Alice to aid his friends into escaping the TV world, Scathach and Futsunushi to rule the castle, Odin to guard the bathhouse, Ishtar to live in the Marukyu Strip Club, Ongyo-Ki to rule Void Quest, Kohryu and Sraosha to protect Heaven, and Izanagi and Yoshitsune to act as his personal bodyguards.

He sat upon his throne looked into nothing but the fog until he saw a single figure walking towards him. As it got closer he realized that that figure was Marie. "What do you want? Can't you see that I've failed!? Leave me be!"

"You idiot. You think that just because you killed that fool means the fog will go away? Well you're wrong!" She snapped at him. He asked her what she meant, but she merely laughed, "All this time I've been searching for who I really am. And now I know! My name is Izanami-no-Makoto and I am the true ruler of the fog." Yu was shocked to hear this, that all these months he had associated himself with a god. His shock quickly turned into anger though, as he realized that he wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for her. "Don't be so upset. I am Izanami and you are the Hollow King. And together, we shall rule the universe!"

"But I don't want that! I just want everyone to live in peace! Only now have I realized it, but I know that that is what I truly want!" He screamed at her. He didn't care who she was; he wasn't going to let her interfere. "But this is what humanity truly wants! With or without you! The fog will prevail!" Marie was suddenly engulfed in a dark glow as she rose off the ground. Behind her, a gigantic figure emerged. It was a huge beast made entirely out of bones; covered in filth and maggots, the stench choked him. It had four arms on each side and they retracted and launched forward as a powerful barrage of lightning bolts struck Yu. He screamed in pain until he felt a great light surround him. He felt power rush through him as he too rose off the ground. He spoke to her in a god-like voice that nearly struck fear into her, "I will not allow such actions to be commited on humanity. I don't care if you are a god, humanity will decide its own fate!" Suddenly, Izanagi flew to his side as a blue aura surrounded him. His black coat and steel mask formed into a pure white and his spear turned into a double sided great sword. Yu slowly pointed towards Marie and Izanami which commanded his new Persona, Izanagi-no-Okami, to unveil its true power. It lifted its sword and spun it in a circular formation as a ring formed. It slowly began to build energy and released a god-like attack shot down from the heaven. As the Myriad Truths struck Marie and Izanami, they both screamed in pain as they were reduced to nothing but ash.

The battle was over and Yu was victorious. He landed back on the ground as he heaved heavily. All his energy taken away he passed out. He suddenly found himself in a mysterious room. It wasn't like the Velvet room. It was circular with multiple pillars and black-and-white marble floors. He saw a figure stand in the center and face him. He wore a clean white suit with a black ponytail and a mask that blocked all facial features. "Ah… welcome Yu Narukami!" He spoke. His voice was kind and calming but it also contained a vast amount of power and authority. Yu tried to speak, but he couldn't; the man spoke again. "You are probably wondering who I am. I am Philemon! Ruler of all and protector of justice, truth, and life. You may now my assistant, Igor. He is a loyal servant and dear friend of mine. I am sure you are also wondering what you are doing here. Well I shall tell you. There are an infinite number of universes that I rule. I may be a god, but even I have my limits. I could not control all of the universes at once, so I created multiple "fillers" to rule over the many dimensions. By defeating the goddess Izanami who was corrupted by the evils of the underworld, you have proven yours and humanity's potential. I hereby name you ruler of the new world. You will go down as Narukami: God of Truth. Be sure to protect humanity in their plight and farewell." With those words, Yu lost consioucness again and woke up on a floor that wasn't Magatsu Izanagi, but a flat clear surface. He looked down to see that he was standing in mid-air and below him was the town of Inaba. He silently sat down and watched. That's all he did, was watch. He looked upon the world below him and looked for any evils that threatened humanity. He waited and waited for the time to make his move. He didn't know how; but he would some way redeem himself. For he was no longer Yu; he was Narukami, protector of humanity… he was… a God.


End file.
